


Mistakes

by Raydara12



Series: Intertwined With Destiny [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is adorable, Bridgette use to be Ladybug, Childhood Friends AU, F/M, Felix and Bridgette make a good supportive team, Felix is not as perfect as he thinks, Felix used to be Chat Noir, Marinette is trying to get the hang of things, Sequel, Sequel to Intertwined With Destiny, Spin on season one, alternative universe, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/Raydara12
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste are childhood friends that become the new Ladybug and Chat Noir after Adrien's older brother Felix, and Marinette's cousin, Bridgette.  With their new successors first fight going viral, Felix and Bridgette analyze Adrien and Marinette's first akuma battle. Let's just day, even Felix made mistakes when he was Chat Noir and Bridgette won't let him forget it. (Teaser chapter for His Lady and Her Chaton)





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!

Felix was pacing around the room, feeling anxious and frustrated. 

Beside him, sitting in the desk chair, Bridgette watches on as her boyfriend continues to pace, the glow from the computer illuminating behind her.  Boy does her boyfriend get antsy easily.

“Felix, relax.”

“Relax?  I don’t think I’m capable of relaxing after that.”  Felix looks at her as his hands gesture to the computer screen.

Both Felix and Bridgette were waiting patiently in Adrien’s room watching the pre-recording of the video on Marinette and Adrien’s first fight at the stadium going against some rock looking beast.  Bridgette had run to the Agreste mansion once Marinette transformed and headed off towards the commotion. 

Looking at the video, Felix wonders if Master Fu actually made the right decision and put enough thought into said chosens.

It’s not that Felix has any doubt…okay maybe a little.

Though how could Felix not be when he saw Chat Noir, his younger brother, Adrien, conjure up his cataclysm and touch a soccer goal post and let it disintegrate.  A soccer goal post!  When _he_ specifically told Adrien that cataclysm is a _onetime_ special ability.  **_Onetime._**  

“Fe, I’m positive that Adrien didn’t mean to misuse his cataclysm.”

“Misuse?  His actions were exactly what I told him not to do!”  Spinning on his heels to look at Bridgette again.

“Babe.  Adrien is excited.  He has a new life.”

“So!  That doesn’t justify his mistake.”

Bridgette looked at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.  If this is where he was going to take it, so be it.  If anyone would understand, she thought it would be Felix.  Why couldn’t he understand that any teen at the young age of fifteen who receives super powers would be excited.  Bridgette knew about the life Adrien lives.  She heard a lot about it from Felix and still hears about it when Adrien gets overworked.  It’s crazy for a teen to live that life.  Modeling, fencing, piano, Chinese, basketball, and who knows what else.  That boy deserves the excitement in his life.

So if Felix is going to critique on Adrien’s mistakes, so shall Bridgette.  She knows firsthand on the mistakes that Felix had made when they use to own the miraculouses.

“If I recall, Felix; you were in the exact position when we first received the miraculouses.”

Felix halts in his pacing and looks at his girlfriend with a quizzical look.  “What are you talking about?  I never misused my cataclysm on anything.”

Felix gave a start when Bridgette burst out laughing from his denial.  He looks over her as if she lost her mind and gives a scoff.

“Are you being serious, Felix?”

“Of course I am!  Why on earth would you think I did?”

Bridgette leans back against the desk chair from being bent over due to her laughing fit and looks back at Felix.  A smirk forms on her lips as she looks at him with a mischievousness in her gaze.

“Really, Fe?  Then remind me how the Eiffel Tower magically disintegrated that summer when we first received our miraculouses.”  Felix could hear the humorous tint in her tone.

His eyes widen looking straight at Bridgette.  A heat rises as a red shade of embarrassment cover his cheeks, his lips stretching into a thin line.  The back of his hair and neck hair bristle as his body stiffens straight from the confession.  His lips then form into a tight pout.

Bridgette gives him a toothy grin with a _‘I got you now’_ look.

“We agreed to never speak or bring forth that incident ever again.”  Demanded Felix.

 

**5 Years Ago**

_It was a warm summer night and the first day when Bridgette and Felix were given their miraculouses by Master Fu.  The old man encouraged the two teens to test and embrace their new powers by practicing.  So the two figured why not and transformed into their new alter egos after their kwamis gave a brief explanation on their new powers._

_For Bridgette, it was an amazing moment.  She never thought flying above and through Paris would be such a rush and so freeing and relaxing.  Surprisingly, even Felix was enjoying the moment.  She could see the smile excitement radiating off of him._

_After running through the city for a while, the two teens decided to take a breather at the base of the Eiffel Tower and started a discussion on the experience and test run, and their new abilities and their powers._

_When Felix said he had destruction powers, he called on his cataclysm._   _The power of destruction conjuring up in his palm as he and Bridgette look at his hand._

_When Bridgette told Felix that he had to be careful, Felix rolled his eyes telling her he wasn’t naïve when he leaned on the iconic landmark, resting his hand against the structure with a frown on his face._

_Seeing Felix rest his right hand on the tower, Bridgette’s eyes widen when the black substance started crawling up along the structure.  Watching his girlfriend’s reaction, Felix looked over to where her eyes were when he saw his cataclysm crawling up the Eiffel Tower as it began rusting._

_Shock ran through Felix’s body when he watched the structure creak and rumble.  He removed his hand as if it were on fire when both heroes watched the iconic landmark crumble and collapse to the ground._

_Once the smoked cleared, Bridgette turns to look at her boyfriend; eyes narrowed and a lips turned to a frown.  Like a disciplined animal, Felix’s cat ears fall flat against his head, eyes wide from what occurred in front of them as he tries to avoid eye contact with his girlfriend’s glare.  In all, Felix got lucky that Bridgette’s lucky charm restored the destroyed structure_.

“I don’t know, Fe.  It was a hilarious moment if you ask me.”  Replied Bridgette.

Before Felix could argue in return, Ladybug and Chat Noir came flying through Adrien’s bedroom window.

Bridgette and Felix look over as the two heroes release their transformation and walk over to the two. 

Marinette looked relieved while Adrien had a massive grin on his face.

“That was _fur_ tastic!”  Shouted Adrien.         

Marinette and Felix groaned while Bridgette gave a few warm hearted chuckles.

“I never thought it would be that exciting, but man that was _paw_ some!”  Continued Adrien.

“You could have handled that better, Adrien.”  Started Felix, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  “I expected better when you managed your first transformation.”

The smile on Adrien’s face disappears as he looks at Felix.  What was he talking about?  “What?”

“I told you that you only had one chance with your cataclysm.  And what did you do?  You used it on a soccer goal post.”

Adrien rolled his eyes at his brother’s comment.  He couldn’t believe he was already getting critique from his brother’s meticulous analysis.

“For now on you need to be more careful when and what you use your cataclysm on.  You also need to not jump in without a plan in motion.  Though I’m glad you have a positive appearance and character when your Chat Noir.  I think you’ll need that.  But you do need to practice more.  And-”

“Alright, Felix.  That’s enough.  Marinette and Adrien did an impressive job for their first round.  Give the two credit where it’s due.”  Interrupted Bridgette.

Felix gives a huff and straightens up.  “She’s right.  You did well for your first round, Adrien.  I’m proud of you.”  Felix looks over to Marinette.  “As well as you, Marinette.  Well done.”

“Thank you, Felix.”  Replied Marinette.

“Alright.  Then I guess Bri and I will go ahead and leave back to our apartment.  You two take it easy.”  Said Felix.

With a nod, Bridgette waves by as she and Felix head to Adrien’s bedroom door and opens it.  Before she closes it behind them, Bridgette looks back at the two with a big smile.

“Don’t worry about it, Adrien.  At least you didn’t disintegrate the Eiffel Tower like, Felix.”  Told Bridgette.

“Bri!”  Shouted Felix.

“Bye!”  Bridgette slams the door as the voices of Felix and Bridgette disappear down the hall.

With Adrien and Marinette and their kwamis being the only ones left, the two teens burst out laughing.

“Okay, I’m going to have to ask Bri about that story.”  Said Adrien.

“Me too.”  Replied Marinette.

Adrien quickly excuses himself as he runs down to the kitchen to retrieve food for their kwamis.  Once their kwamis were settled, Adrien and Marinette headed over to his white couch.

“Since they’re gone, do you want to stay and order pizza?  We can watch a movie too?”

Marinette shrugs her shoulders.  “Sure.  It’s not like we’re going to be heading back to the school after that.”

“Sweet!”  Replied Adrien excitingly.

With the pizza ordered and movie playing, both teens couldn’t help the warm feeling and joy to be sitting beside their special love and enjoying the moment together.  Unknowingly behind them, their kwamis watch with knowing gazes at their chosens.  It’s going to be a fun adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. You get a teaser for the sequel to Intertwined With Destiny. Since I got a mix on whether to continue from the one shot. I was told that it was better to leave it as a one shot and create a separate one for the continuation. So here you go. Here's you teaser for the continuation. The entire fic itself won't arrive until later in the new year until I get my other fics completed. I just hope you enjoy the teaser!
> 
> Sorry if there's any grammar issues.


End file.
